Saturnball
Saturnball |image1 = Saturnball_by_infecteddragon-da766b0.png |caption1 = My head is a hurricane |type = Gas giant |semi-major_axis = 9.5826 AU |eccentricity = 0.0565 |inclination = 2.485° |orbital_period = 10 759.22 d (29.4571 y) |radius = 58 232 km |surface_area = 4.27×1010 km2 |volume = 8.2713×1014 km3 |mass = 95.159 M'' |mean_density = 0.687 g/cm3 |rotational_period = 10.55 h |obliquity = 26.73° |temperature = 134 K (−139 °C) |surface_pressure = 140 kPa |personality = Wise, calm, sometimes a little angry but usually happy. Sometimes gets annoyed by Earthball probes. |friends = His moons Titanball Iapetusball Rheaball Tethysball Dioneball Mimasball Enceladusball Jupiterball (We have a lot in common) Haumeato |row21 = Ring Ring |row23 = I found your ''Cassini, Earth! I have Anchlussed him! I have 20 new moons, I'm now the new moon king. Take that Jupiterball. }} is a gas giant and is the 6th planet in the Solar System. He has a vast ring system, which probably resulted from a former moon that wandered within his Roche limit. He is the second-largest and most massive planet in the Solar System, after Jupiterball. He is also the target for numerous human space probes. (Like Cassini and Voyager 1). He also makes a demonic screech sometimes. He also hosts a large moon system, which he greatly adores. At least 62 major moons have been discovered, with seven of them massive enough to into hydrostatic equilibrium. Saturn is trying to spot a human-made probe called Cassini because he heard rumors by his moons that Earth will sent a spy probe to Saturn and watch every activity Saturn does. On September 15, 2017, Saturn killed Cassini by Anschlussing him. It is said that his rings may disappear, someday... 38_saturn_1600x900.jpg|A real life photo of Saturn for reference Composition Saturnball, being a gas giant, is composed mainly of hydrogen and helium. While he does have a thick atmosphere, most of the hydrogen and helium within him is not in a gaseous phase. Instead, pressures crush them into a liquid slush, and further down hydrogen is compressed so much, it transforms into a conductive metallic state. This metallic hydrogen layer is thought to generate Saturnball's magnetosphere, and also surrounds his silicate core. Orbit - Rotation With an average orbital speed of 9.68 km/sec, Saturnball takes about 29.5 years to complete one orbit around the Sun. TBA Moons Saturnball boasts a wide and diverse range of moons, ranging from tiny shepard moons that tend his rings to Titanball, the only moon with a thick atmosphere. TBA Relationships * Jupiterball - Lets set aside our differences and be friends! (We have a lot in common- ~60 moons each), Gas giants, and We are big, so we are ok. * Earthball - Where is Cassini? Oh, right....... * Uranusball - That ice giant with a funny name, I like making fun of him. * Titanball - Cold moon with thick atmosphere, my best moon yet. i only like him cuz avengers * Haumeato - A dwarf planet that has rings...Interesting... Sorry i have mistaken you for a potato. * 6ball - You live on one of my moons and we are friends. But I don't like your behavior or that of your friends because they want to remove Earthball. And please don't snap half the universe out of existence. Quotes *''“EARTHBALL STOP SENDING ME PROBES!”'' *''“I said ya, the more rings you get, the more moons you get!”'' *''“Silly, I don't have aliens! But Thanos was born on one of my moons”'' *''“IN THIS UNIVERSE, IT'S CAPTURE A MOON OR BE CAPTURED!”'' Gallery Jupiter_and_saturn_by_kaliningradgeneral.png.jpg Surface Care Addiction le x le.png Planetballmap.png 11. Attack on Titan.png PlanetNine.png File:Saturnballbyrazvydaguy.png|Artwork by RazvyDaGuy 17gfiedzj2mz.png Category:Planetballs Category:Solar System Category:Milky Way Category:Space Category:No Geography Category:Saturnball